


Surrender

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [43]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: Quick Akira PWP.





	Surrender

“How much do you want this?” Akira murmurs.

You’re embarrassed by how loud you’re panting, kneeling with your face resting against the bed. You feel unbearably hot as you clutch the sheets with trembling fingers, trying to obey the order he gave you earlier to touch neither him nor yourself. Akira hooks his fingers beneath your chin and drags your gaze up to meet his.

“Use your words, baby.” His free hand trails down your spine, gently pressing his knuckles into your shoulders, kneading the muscles in your back. You arch into the touch, keening.

“S-so much,” you stammer, “need you so much, I—hah, shit!” You grind desperately against the sheets bunched up beneath you.

Akira’s hand comes down hard on your backside, and you gasp, choking on a sob at the stinging pain. “You get off from me or not at all,” he chastises. “Tell me again how much you want this.”

“Please,” you cry, “I-I can’t think straight, it’s so hot it almost hurts….”

“Yeah?” Akira caresses your cheek and you chase his touch when he pulls away, struggling to rise to your knees. He rewards you by running his hands down your chest, flicking your nipples. “Where does it hurt?”

“Down there,” you mutter, your face flushed and sweat rolling down your brow. “Please, this is miserable, you gotta do something.”

“I don’t gotta do anything,” he taunts, smirking at the desperate sound you make when he suddenly stops touching you. “I’m still not convinced you really want it.”

You take a shuddering breath, posture worsening as your thighs begin to tremble. “Please. Please, Akira, please—!”

He tangles his fingers in your hair and drags you back upright. “Don’t just beg,” he says. “Show me.”

He chuckles at the clumsiness of your movements as you turn away from him and raise your ass in the air, exposing yourself to him. “Need you,” you say, desperation dripping from every word. “Need you to fuck me, please. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk, I wanna feel you after you’re gone.”

Akira’s rough hands slide teasingly up your thighs, his fingers circling your entrance.

“T-touch me there,” you gasp, “More, please, please, need your cock.”

“You need my cock?” Akira coos, grasping your hips and prodding at your opening with his leaking tip. “Need me to fuck your brains out?”

 _“Please,”_ you sob brokenly.

Akira’s hands slide sensually up your sides. “You did so good, baby,” he murmurs. “You’re shaking so bad. You really need me, don’t you?”

You rock back against him, whimpering, “Yes.”

He slowly breaches your entrance, relishing your sharp intake of breath, and braces himself against your body with a hand on your tailbone. “Fuck yourself on me,” he growls. You move immediately, eager to please him, sliding down his length with a pleased, breathless moan, and Akira leans back to watch his cock disappear inside of you. “Ohhh, that’s good,” he groans. “Shit, you’re tight.” He slaps your ass hard enough for the sound to echo, and you start moving faster, your hips pressing flush against his, but it isn’t enough.

You give a strangled, frustrated cry, fingers twisting in the sheets. Akira chuckles and leans over you to ruffle your hair.

“Alright,” he says, “I guess I’ve teased you enough.” He clutches at your hips, digging his nails into your skin, and pulls you back in time with a harsh thrust that sheathes him in deep. “Hold still now,” he murmurs. “Let me take you the way I want.”

He drapes himself over your back and fucks you hard and fast, tugging your legs further apart. You feel him panting against your ear as he mouths at your neck, teeth grazing your skin.

“You take me so good,” he mutters. “How do I feel inside of you?”

He slams into you hard enough to press your lower body into the bed, smothering you into the sheets as he ruts into you. You try to answer him but your words all run together into a whimper.

“You’re…nngh, fucking squeezing me so tight. Gonna come soon. Want you to come first.” He brushes some of your sweat-soaked hair out of the way, speaking directly into your ear. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

You can’t remember how to speak. You clutch the sheets in a white-knuckle grip, going limp and letting him move you with his thrusts. You hear yourself getting louder, muscles tensing and toes curling, and your back arches involuntarily as you come hard.

Akira presses his palms flat on the bed on either side of your head and fucks you into the mattress, his cock drilling into your sensitive body, and you feel him shuddering as he reaches climax. He clamps his teeth down at the base of your neck, drawing a startled cry from your lips as he empties himself inside of you.

“Fuck,” he mutters, giving a few final, harsh thrusts. He pulls out slowly, fascinated by the sight of his cum leaking out of your entrance and spilling on the sheets. “You okay?”

You glance back at him tiredly, still trying to catch your breath. Akira rolls onto his back, avoiding the damp spot, and pulls you onto his chest, absently stroking your hair.

“How was it?”

You take a deep breath. “It was alright.”

“Just alright?” he repeats incredulously.

You roll your eyes. “You know you’re good, you don’t need me stroking your ego.”

He chuckles. “Doesn’t matter how good I am. Did you actually like it? I know I got a little carried away earlier.”

There’s a long silence, the only sound in the room your soft, mingled breathing. “Yeah. I liked it,” you say at last, smiling as you rest your eyes and listen to his heartbeat.

Your moment of rest is interrupted by Akira’s hand trailing down your back and swiping his fingers across your entrance. You feel more of his cum leaking out of you and shiver. “Akira,” you growl in warning.

He feigns innocence. “What?”

“Don’t do that unless you want to go again.”

Akira grins. “Maybe I wanna go again,” he says slyly, pressing his fingers into you more firmly.

You inhale sharply and your body moves against your will, rubbing yourself against his leg. “I hate you sometimes,” you mutter.

Akira laughs and rolls you both over, straddling you with a playful grin. “No, you don’t.”


End file.
